Brought Together
by FallenAngelLoves
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my first fanfic. Anyway it's about how Edward left and Jacob doesn't like her now. Bella will meet a dark angel and fall in love with him. But doesn't know if she can accept his way of living or his covens.Probably be rated M cause of my language.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Alright i know this is a crappy title and I'm not good at summaries. Anyway it's about how Edward left and Jacob doesn't like her now. Bella will meet a dark angel and fall in love with him. But doesn't know if she can accept his way of living. **

Bella's POV:

He was gone. I had nothing left. Jake didn't care about me anymore. He was the only one who could help me after Ed-he left. It hurts to still say his name. Charlie has given up on me. I'm drinking a lot sometimes. I go out most nights, and by go out I mean sneak out. Then i head to some club and drink. I'm not bad, I know how much is my limit.

I thought going to his meadow once again would help me. So here i am walking around in the woods. At least i know that the pack won't hurt me. Victoria on the other hand i would welcome. I'd beg for death from her even though it sounds stupid, but not to me. My life has been pretty fucked up ever since he left.

I stumbled into the meadow. His meadow. The last time i was here, Laurent tried to kill me, but the pack got in the way and killed him. It was the same as the last time. All depressed like, no flowers blooming or grass the shade of green.

I fell to my knees crying. He didn't care. No one did. It's all his fucking fault! If he hadn't left me, if he had simply took me with him everything wouldn't have gotten to this point! I miss them. All of them. I never blamed Jasper for the night of my birthday. If i ever saw them again I would forgive everyone, but i don't know if i could forgive him for putting me through this.

I slowly got up, not expecting to see anyone else in the clearing, but i did. It was only for a minute though

The person was dressed in a black cloak, the cloak was covering the persons face with a hood. Why would someone be here? In the middle of the woods? Oh wait here I am doing the same thing.

I got up and started walking out of the woods. I tripped a few times, but no blood. I felt like someone was following me though. It felt creeper. I wanted to scream show yourself! But was too afraid.

I got to my truck and felt like I was still being followed. I turned around, but there was no one there. I sighed and thought, _I'm losing it. _

I opened my truck door and climbed in. I put the key in the ignition and drove off. My favorite song came on just then. It was called Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. I started singing to it.

I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see  
>The darkest side of me?<br>No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
>Help me believe it's not the real me<br>Somebody help me tame this animal  
>(This animal, This animal)<p>

I can't escape myself  
>So many times I've lied<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

I stopped singing when I almost hit a deer. I swerved and came to a abrupt stop. Oh god. I yelled in panic, "Holy shit!"

The deer moved out of my way a few minutes later. Damn deer! It could have killed me! Oh god now I'm stupid! My one chance at dying and I blow it! I mentally slapped myself over and over as I drove back home, this time nothing came close to killing me.

I went inside my house, not noticing Charlie and went to my room. I laid down on the bed. Why can't I just die? I have nothing to live for! I slowly fell asleep dreaming about the day he left.

**Hey my first story on here. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV:

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I groaned. I forgot to shut it off yesterday. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I took my clothes off and got into the shower.

The warm water felt good on my back soothing my muscles. I rinsed and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Then got to washing my body with some body wash that smelled like some wild berry. After that I got out and dried off, putting some skinny jeans and a gray v-neck on. I grabbed my converse and put them on, then went downstairs. I walked out and the door and into my truck.

I always go to the Cullen's place on Sundays. I don't know why I just do. Maybe part of me is hoping I find them there, but my life has just gotten so confusing that I don't really care.

I drove up to the Cullen's drive way and got out of my truck. I breathed in the scent of wild berries, chocolate and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I started walking slowly toward the house when 3 people came out. They were dressed in black, with the black cloaks. The exact same one I saw on the person yesterday. There was two guys and a girl standing there. I stiffened. If I move they'll know I'm here. Ah fuck! What am I supposed to do now! Fuck my life! Hey maybe they'd kill me?

I heard his voice for just a moment, _"Love, don't. There bad." _I whimpered. I hadn't heard his voice in months. Too bad my whimper had caused the three to look at me. Before I could blink they were in front of me, staring at me intensely with their hoods down. Alright there vampires.

"What are you doing here?" One of the guys asked me. He was blonde, tall and muscular.

He doesn't have to know my reasons, right? "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

The girl shrieked. "It's not working!"

What's not working? She's creepy. What are they even doing here? So many thoughts traveled through my mind. Thank god HE wasn't ever able to hear them. I awkwardly stood there swaying on my feet, hoping I don't fall over.

"Well I'll be going now." I tried to turn around, but the blonde one stopped me.

"What shall we do with her?" He said.

Do with me? What the hell! Who the fuck do these people think they are!

"Who the fuck do you think you are!"

The one I hadn't heard from stepped closer to me, causing me to take a step back. "You will do wise to know not to cross us. Just answer some questions." I looked into his eyes and they were red. Ruby red, he had just hunted recently it seemed.

"Did you know the family here?"

I felt my heart hurt with pain just a little. "Yes."

"How long have they been gone?"

"A few months…6 to be correct." Yes I counted how many months they've been gone. No I'm not a stalker. I just miss them and that's how long my heart has been hurting.

"How did you know them?"

"I went to school with them and Dr. Cullen was my doctor." All true!

"What is your name?"

Should I lie? What good would that do now? I've come this far in telling the truth. I stuttered. "I-Isabella"

The vampire that was about 5'9 stood 3 inches taller than me and looked about 20 at the most maybe 19. I could tell he was muscular even under the cloak, his hair was a dark brown that waved in front of his eyes, his eyes well red and his lips just looked so kissable. They were full and red. All in all I would so fuck him in a heartbeat.

"What a beautiful name." He smiled. I blushed and looked down.

"Brother! Get on with your questions! I don't have the patience!" The girl who looked similar to the guy yelled. They must be twins. The guy looked at the girl nodding his head.

"Of course, Jane." So the girl was Jane. Hmm…Take note of that. He turned to look at me again. "Do you know what we are?"

Yes! I mentally wanted to scream. "Uh-no. I think your three creepy people who are harassing me." I smiled at him, showing how much he pissed me off.

The blonde dude grabbed my arm and yanked me to look at his face. "Don't you dare disrespect us, human!" He sneered at me.

"Demetri." The boy lazily said. "You've let her know now. Very well, we shall take her with us. Master will not be happy about this or maybe he will. Take her to the car."

The guy had said all that and the only thing I registered was that they were taking me with them. NO! What the fuck! I don't want to go with these creepers! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hate my life!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just got my computer back after my harddrive practically broke. I'm so sorry! I will be updating the next couple of chapters very soon. I'm also sorry this is short. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! :D <strong>

**~Tosha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was pushed into a car by the blonde guy Demetri. The twin of Jane came and sat next to me in the middle while his sister sat up front with Demetri. They could totally be a couple. I see that happening. I looked over at the boy as the car started moving.

"Where are we going?"

"Italy."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I only asked two!"

He looked at me, staring into my chocolate brown eyes and me into his red cold eyes. "I think you need to go to sleep."

"Too bad. I'm not tired." I shouldn't be scared of him.

Demetri growled. "Go to sleep!" I jumped.

Whatever floats your boats, cranky pants. If I'm going to Italy I guess I'm dying. Yeppie! My wish came true! I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes.

When I woke up I looked around and saw that I was in a plane. I saw four people a.k.a vampires sitting. Demetri and Jane up in front, one I didn't know off to the side and the Jane's twin sitting next to me. His eyes bore into mine.

"Well I see your up."

"Yeah and I see I'm not in the car anymore." You wanna play dumb let's play.

"My aren't you observant." He smirked sarcastically.

"I can be when I want too." I grew tired of this stupid game when it already had just begun. "When are we arriving in Italy?"

"Two hours. Have you ever been to Italy?

"No." I looked down at my feet fiddling with my fingers.

"You'll like it." I felt him lean closer and I felt his breathe on my ear making me shiver. He whispered. "It's too die for."

I froze. Maybe death isn't what I want. I mean I wanted to become a vampire, I still do. But to actually think I'll die well that scares the fuck outta me! I closed my eyes and heard the mystery vampire chuckle. I fell back asleep dreaming death would come peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :D I'd like to know your thoughts on this story.<strong>

**~Tosha~**


End file.
